Time Junction
Time Junction is an anime developed by the Random-ness wiki community. The show was created by KirbiMiroir, mostly in reaction to the existence of The Bunkest. Characters Miroir A boy from a mirror image of real life - one where everyone has the time to do cool things like time travelling, running at hypersonic speed and making the most out of laser headgear, that is. He has two personas in this adaption - the self-conscious, slightly socially awkward Miroir Cleric, and the positive, easily concerned Mirror Mage. *Added by: KirbiMiroir (of course) *Species: Human (mirror image of reality) *Appearance: Miroir is fifteen years old, fairly tall with brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. When in his Mirror Cleric attire, he is seen with an elaborate blue robe, and has his hair combed impossibly neatly. When in his Mirror Mage attire, he is seen wearing a blue outfit similar to a Japanese yukata, while having his hair held up in spikes. Lucina The first of the Ylissean Butterflies (a group of exceptionally talented children from this kingdom called Ylisse). She considers herself the "voice of reason" among just about everyone in the show. Her father, Chrom, has succumbed to an incurable injury, and thus spends a lot of time in a hot spring. Her mother, Sumia, is a genuinely sweet person who tells fortunes using flower petals. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Lucina is stated to be somewhere between 8 and 12 years old in this adaption. She has dark blue hair and bluish-purple eyes, with a weird marking on her left eye (for reference, her father has the same marking as a birthmark on his shoulder). She is seen wearing blue clothing which would have been ordinary in medieval England, along with a butterfly mask. Inigo Another of the Ylissean Butterflies. He's the youngest Ylissean Butterfly, noted for his crush on Lucina and the fact that one of his legs is shorter than the other. His mother, Olivia, is just about the best dancer out there, although she has such intense stage fright that she has never performed even once. His father, Lon'qu (yeah, I agree, that's a really weird name), has a genuine phobia of women, and is so insanely good at swordplay that he can cut a glass of water in half without spilling the water at all. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Inigo is at least a year or two younger than Lucina, shown with black hair and brown eyes. He is seen wearing blue clothing which has been torn slightly, above which he wears lightweight blue armour. He is always seen wearing a pair of boots, one of which is specially made to compensate for the fact that one of his legs is shorter than the other. Makomi A guy who barely does an effort on anything in the state of half-asleep, he simply wants to relax and enjoy life. Also rarely shows emotions and often speaks in a sarastic tone. *Added by: SeHakurei/Makomi *Species: Oracle Human *Appearence: Oracle of All Phantasm.png Winona A tourist who apparently cannot fly any kind of aerial vehicle despite warning a flight suit at all times. She is one of few characters to be a Pokemon Trainer in the show - in particular, she uses a Beautifly, Pelliper, Skarmory and Tropius. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Winona's age is unknown, assumed to be between 20 to 30. She is depicted with purple hair and dark purple eyes, seen wearing a blue-and-yellow flight suit, complete with goggles, with white clothing beneath. Owain The third of the Ylissean Butterflies, who happens on be Lucina's cousin (Owain's mother is the sister of Lucina's father). He enjoys writing, albeit from a standpoint where he turns real experiences into fictional work. Also claims to have an uncontrollable "sword hand", but it's mostly just for dramatic effect. *Added by: KirbiMiroir *Species: Human (fantasy) *Appearance: Owain is exactly the same age as Lucina, depicted with blue hair and canary yellow eyes. ... ...... ......... Episodes We'll start focusing on this after we have about fifteen characters. Category:Anime